Nee, Sasuke-kun
by Aritou
Summary: De Sasuke sintiéndose culpable y Sakura engatusándolo de a poco. "—Nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustan las chicas? Es que me lo pregunté el otro día" .:Post-699:.


**N/a:** ¡Feliz Canon, compañeras! Sé que al igual que yo, muchas no salen de esa deliciosa satisfacción de que luego de tantos años, nuestro OTP finalmente se hiciera oficial. No pienso extenderme mucho para no aburrirlas con mi verborrea, solo quiero decir que el SasuSaku ha formado gran parte de mi vida y fue quien me abrió muchas puertas a muchas cosas que no conocía, entre ellas, al fanfiction. Puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que encabeza mi lista de lo mejor del 2014. Así pues, no quería dejar que pasara el año sin escribir nada sobre ellos, _mi pairing favorito en todo el mundo_. Hace muchísimo que no escribía de Sasuke y Sakura—y de Naruto en general—, y me siento casi tan nerviosa como la primera vez –doki, doki-

¡Feliz navidad a todas! Considérenlo también como un presente de mi parte (:

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

_**Nee, Sasuke-kun **_

* * *

**M**ientras ocupaba el tiempo en refrescarse bebiendo agua de aquel riachuelo, a Sasuke le sobrevino el recuerdo de un par de noches atrás. La imagen de Sakura con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos estaba grabada a fuego tras sus párpados, así que pensó que era un poco cruel que incluso despierto aún pudiera verla: cada maldito detalle de su cara y de su semblante pacífico. Se mojó los labios con la lengua, como si el agua no fuera suficiente para calmar su sed. En cierta forma así era.

Ella lo estaba torturando, y a su vez, toda la culpa recaía en Sasuke, pues Sakura no tenía ni una remota idea de nada. _Nada._

Él no deseaba caer en reproches contra sí mismo, no de nuevo, bastante tenía ya con verla todos los días en cada condenado examen médico que se veía en la obligación de realizarse para que Tsunade pudiera determinar si sus células eran compatibles con las de Hashirama y concluir si era factible colocarle la prótesis o si el riesgo simplemente no valdría la pena.

Honestamente, Sasuke esperaba que no lo valiera, en el fondo deseaba fervientemente que su cuerpo rechazara aquel brazo, como una prueba absoluta de que no merecía más. En los dos años y medio que vagó por el mundo expiando sus pecados, se acostumbró a la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo, tomándolo como consecuencia de sus innumerables errores, un castigo que había sido preparado exclusivamente para él por tanto daño que había ocasionado con esa mano.

Naruto y Sakura eran un ejemplo vivo de ello. Aunque Sasuke tenía la certeza de que ninguno de los dos le guardaba rencor, interminables se habían vuelto las noches en vela bajo el cielo estrellado de sus largas travesías debido al remordimiento que sentía al cerrar los ojos y soñar con el recuerdo de sus tantos intentos de homicidio hacia los integrantes de su equipo; incluso Kakashi entraba en el mismo saco. Con el transcurrir del tiempo, y luego de meses de meditación en unas montañas nevadas muy lejos del País del Fuego, Sasuke superó aquellas pesadillas y la culpa fue amainando progresivamente. Se dijo que solo era capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo con la condición de levantarse todos los días, mirar aquel muñón y recordarse que era un precio justo a pagar por haberse vuelto escoria… No, algo peor que escoria.

Cuando volvió a Konoha, hace casi cuatro meses atrás, estaba bastante seguro que nadie haría tambalear aquella resolución. Se equivocó, sin embargo, pues en su estado actual encontraba difícil recortar el entusiasmo y optimismo que tenían sus amigos con él. Luego del incesante empeño de Sakura, Naruto y hasta Kakashi para que accediera a colocarse la prótesis que Tsunade había diseñado hace un par de años, a Sasuke no le había quedado de otra que aceptar a regañadientes, emocionalmente imposibilitado para hacer frente a la determinación de aquellos tres. Así pues, un mes más tarde, comenzó aquella rutina de ir cada tarde al Hospital de Konoha a realizarse el chequeo pertinente para registrar la evolución de sus propias células junto a las del primer Hokage, tarea que era realizada por la misma Sakura y de vez en cuando supervisada por Shizune o Tsunade. Como consuelo, Sasuke se dijo que el tiempo—y la medicina—se encargarían de dejarle en claro a todos que él no era merecedor de un brazo nuevo.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo despejado de nubes. La posición del sol le dio una noción de la hora y chasqueó la lengua al ver que iba tarde. A Sakura aparentemente no le molestaban sus retrasos, sabía aprovechar bien el tiempo atendiendo a alguien más o realizando papeleo administrativo, sin embargo Sasuke no era precisamente una persona paciente—la meditación no había alcanzado a superar eso—, así que cuando sucedían dichos episodios era él quien se veía forzado a esperar por ella y eso no le sentaba bien. El no sentirse prioritario en la rutina de Sakura lograba causarle cierta desazón.

El pensamiento de la muchacha de cabellos rosas avivó nuevamente _aquel_ recuerdo en particular y Sasuke vaciló por una milésima de segundo en su andar. Comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de no poder sobrellevar estar en su presencia sin que la culpa lo carcomiera por dentro.

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Aquella noche… Entre las sombras… Sus labios…

Resopla mientras niega con la cabeza despacio.

Jodidas emociones.

* * *

—¡Traigo excelentes noticias, Sasuke-kun! —expresó una Sakura pletórica de alegría cuando hizo aparición aquella misma tarde en su despacho. Cargaba un sobre amarillo en una mano y una hoja blanca en la otra—Tus últimos análisis han dado resultados bastante favorables—sacudió dicha hoja graciosamente—. Todo indica que, de seguir así, en unas semanas podremos colocarte la prótesis.

Sasuke no dio muestra de darse por enterado y Sakura asumió inmediatamente que era debido a su retraso.

—Oh, siento mucho la tardanza, Sasuke-kun, pero es que al ver que no llegabas aproveché de gestionar unos asuntos con otros pacientes.

Sasuke continuó en su misma postura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y recostado contra el cristal de la ventana. Su expresión era tan insondable como de costumbre.

—Uh… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Él finalmente dio señales de vida, demostrando que era un humano después de todo, en vez de una estatua. Suspiró de forma audible mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente. Sakura lo observó en silencio y cuando su profunda mirada recayó otra vez en ella se sonrojó.

—Está bien—dijo Sasuke finalmente.

No era la reacción más esperada para Sakura, pero no podía pedir nada más cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Suficiente con que pronunciara más que un desquiciante monosílabo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Estás feliz? Debes estarlo—se adentró más en el despacho y llevó los documentos hacia el pequeño archivero que se ubicaba pegado a la pared al lado del escritorio—. Finalmente tendrás dos brazos de nuevo. Pienso que es algo beneficioso para tu rendimiento como shinobi, bueno, no es como si no destacaras como uno, pero…

—Sakura.

La aludida enmudeció y cerró el archivero con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Luego volteó a verle, con un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro.

—Perdona, Sasuke-kun, otra vez yo y mi parloteo innecesario—se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y rascó un poco, en un gesto apenado.

Sasuke pensó que había expresiones que no desaparecían con los años, al contrario, se afianzaban. Recordó a una Sakura de doce años pidiendo disculpas con la misma mueca avergonzada y contuvo el deseo cerrar los ojos para poder rememorar algún recuerdo agradable del viejo Equipo Siete, aquel de hace más de seis años.

Volvió a suspirar.

—El chequeo—le recordó.

—¡Ah, claro!

Presurosa, Sakura apuró el paso dirigiéndose al mueble blanco que se ubicaba contrario a la ventana. Pocos sabían de su existencia, ya que estaba en un ángulo ciego cerca de la puerta. En silencio, abrió un par de cajones y sacó los utensilios necesarios. Sin que se lo ordenaran, Sasuke tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la muchacha y se arremangó la manga de su camisa oscura; su único brazo quedó a la vista y él lo dejó descansar en el reposabrazos entretanto seguía los movimientos de la kunoichi con la mirada.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, Sakura se acercó al muchacho con todo lo necesario para hacerle la extracción de sangre. Su semblante había dejado la vergüenza atrás para adoptar una expresión adusta propia de la profesión. En el tiempo que llevaba yendo a aquel lugar, Sasuke había aprendido que Sakura se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. La niña insegura y melodramática había quedado atrás hace mucho.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia.

Sakura rodeó su brazo con una banda elástica y apretó hasta que las venas se le marcaron, luego procedió a mojar una bola de algodón en antiséptico y lo pasó suavemente por la zona apropiada, después tomó la jeringa y enterró la aguja con cuidado en la vena, extrayendo un poco de sangre solamente. Sasuke nunca había sentido dolor cuando la aguja le perforaba la piel, a veces se preguntaba si se debía al hecho que ya había sufrido demasiado o que Sakura realmente tenía la mano liviana; no era la primera vez que les prestaba atención: sus manos eran pequeñas y flexibles, los dedos largos con las uñas cortadas al ras. Parecía completamente increíble que fueran capaces de destrozar suelos con tanta facilidad.

Sakura sacó la aguja, no sin antes aflojar la banda elástica, y con una sola mano repartió un poco de chakra curativo para cerrar el pequeño agujero que resaltaba en su pálida piel; luego se alejó, volviendo al mueble blanco y procediendo a derramar varias gotitas de sangre en las placas de vidrio repartidas cuidadosamente sobre la pulcra superficie—«Se llaman portaobjetos, Sasuke-kun; se usan para exámenes microscópicos», le explicó ella una vez sin que él preguntara, con aquella paciencia y mesura que empleaba siempre que solía hablarle de su trabajo.

Apartando la mirada de ella, Sasuke terminó de quitar la banda elástica de su brazo dejándola sobre el escritorio, luego se bajó la manga de la camisa y se pasó la lengua por los labios, aún sintiendo el calor de su chakra bajo la piel y anhelando secretamente su suave toque. Se estremeció de manera involuntaria, y alzó rápidamente los ojos hacia ella para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo. No lo estaba. Pasó saliva y apretó los labios, buscando tranquilizarse. El recuerdo de la tersa piel de su rostro se juntaba con el de sus manos y eso estaba poniendo nervioso a Sasuke.

Él jamás… había sido inmune a su toque. Pero ahora era peor. Luego de haber cruzado aquella fina línea con Sakura, sentía que no podía mostrarse tan impasible como antaño. Su presencia lo desequilibraba de a poco, la culpa y el deseo se mezclaban y Sasuke de repente sentía unas irremediables ganas de salir corriendo.

Se puso de pie.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun._

Allí estaba. Ese tono. Lento, sosegado… susurrante. Con los años, la forma de Sakura de pronunciar su nombre había evolucionado. Continuaba siendo animoso, por qué negarlo, e inclusive conservaba un poco el tono chillón; pero a veces, como ahora, cuando estaban a solas y Sasuke podía imaginar que eran las únicas dos personas en el mundo, ella empleaba esa entonación con él. Femenina. Adulta. De mujer.

Lo perturbaba enormemente.

La miró, la joven continuaba dándole la espalda, sus manos moviéndose de un lado a otro centradas en su labor.

Esperó, esperó y esperó. Entonces carraspeó.

—Sakura.

—Mañana otra vez, ¿vale?—giró un poco el rostro hacia él, mostrándole su delicado perfil. A Sasuke le dio un vuelco el corazón— _Ja ne._

* * *

Él se muere por besarla.

* * *

De nuevo.

* * *

A oscuras.

* * *

La tarde siguiente fue igual. En silencio y eficiente, Sakura le hizo el chequeo pertinente. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto todo el rato. Pensó en irse inmediatamente cuando ella comenzó a repartir las muestras de sangre en los portaobjetos, pero por alguna razón se quedó en su sitio, mirándole la menuda espalda, siempre callado.

Tarareaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía cuando se abstraía en su labor de médico. Un cántico alegre y puede que un tanto empalagoso. Él jamás se había quejado de ello, pese a que la primera vez ella se disculpó por estarle causando alguna molestia, sin embargo más tarde continuó su tarareo, quizás motivada por el hecho de que realmente a él parecía traerlo sin cuidado.

A Sasuke le tomó unos cinco minutos darse cuenta que estaba esperado que lo llamara. Que lo nombrara. Que pronunciara su nombre.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, repentinamente abochornado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun._

Allí estaba. Sasuke contuvo el aire por un momento en su garganta y luego lo soltó muy despacio. Alzó los ojos hacia ella, aparentemente impávido, aparentemente seguro. Sakura se había girado hacia él y lo miraba, sonrojada.

—Sakura—paladeó su nombre, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Advirtió que ella se estremecía y casi sonrió. Dos también podían jugar a este juego.

Sakura se acercó hasta posarse frente a él. Aun cuando se encontraba sentado, ella apenas le sobrepasaba media cabeza. Con los años, la única miembro femenina del Equipo Siete se había quedado atrás en estatura, Sasuke y Naruto se habían estirado de tal forma que era un poco gracioso pensar que alguna vez llegó a ser de la misma altura que ellos—más alta, incluso, en el caso de Naruto.

—Me gustaría revisar tu brazo de cerca—susurró, como si de un secreto se tratase.

A Sasuke lo tomó un poco desprevenido la petición. Aparte de la primera semana, en donde Sakura le había asegurado que la herida había cicatrizado correctamente, ella no había vuelto a examinar el muñón que tenía por brazo izquierdo.

Asintió, e hizo ademan de levantarse para poder quitarse la camisa más fácilmente.

—No es necesario—la mano de Sakura lo detuvo, posándose en su hombro—. Yo te ayudo.

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de sacudirse para que se alejara, pero cuando ella apartó la mano, controló las ganas de tomarla por la muñeca y hacerla tocarlo de nuevo.

Era un poco contradictorio, todo él cuando se trataba de ella. Sakura lo hacía sentirse como un jodido imbécil.

El silencio invadió la estancia mientras la kunoichi se encargaba de despojarlo de la parte superior de su vestimenta, pasando cuidadosamente la camisa por sobre su cabeza, dejando su torso al descubierto. Dejó la prenda a un costado, justo al lado de la banda elástica que Sasuke había dejado encima del escritorio como siempre acostumbraba. Llevado por una súbita curiosidad, el Uchiha enfocó rápidamente la mirada en su rostro: el rubor seguía adornándolo, en un tinte rosa oscuro que parecía conformar dos círculos perfectos en sus delicadas mejillas.

A Sasuke le sobrevino la imagen de dos tomates. Dos grandes y jugosos tomates. La apartó rápidamente.

Sakura soltó entonces una pequeña risa, amortiguada por la mano que había puesto sobre su boca.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun, es solo que me ha sorprendido un poco que realmente hayas dejado que yo te quitara la camisa.

Cayó en cuenta justo en ese momento de que él en realidad no había accedido a que lo hiciera, simplemente se había dejado hacer por ella. Sintió el vergonzoso calor en sus mejillas que anticipaba un sonrojo y apartó rápidamente la mirada, girando el rostro hacia un lado.

¿Por qué demonios le era tan fácil bajar las defensas delante de Sakura? Incluso ahora más que antes, cuando todavía era un mocoso y podía permitirse mostrar preocupación por ella tan abiertamente.

—Hn.

Sakura volvió a reír. Él suspiró.

Sin perder más tiempo, la muchacha se movió hacia un lado e inclinó su cuerpo para poder observar más de cerca lo que quedaba de su brazo. Sasuke, por su parte, permanecía muy quieto, al pendiente de cualquier reacción por parte de la chica; la cercanía de Sakura activaba todos sus sentidos. El olor dulzón proveniente de sus cabellos le llegó a la nariz y él retuvo otro suspiro. No obstante, cuando ella posó suavemente su mano sobre la cicatriz, se descubrió aguantando la respiración. Sus ojos—los muy traidores—fueron a parar sobre su boca, a sus labios…

Recordó su sabor. Y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

—¿Has terminado? —interpeló, con la voz roca.

Como salida de una especie de genjutsu, Sakura pegó un bote. Se enderezó, mas no se apartó todavía.

—Sí.

No dijo nada más, contrario a lo que Sasuke esperaba, después de todo lo normal sería recibir algún diagnóstico de su breve chequeo. En cambio, solo tomó su camisa y se la ofreció en silencio, el sonrojo seguía adornando sus mejillas. Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era capaz de mostrarlo tan fácil, sin pena alguna.

Era tan molesta.

Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, se puso de pie finalmente. Sakura se hizo a un lado, apoyándose contra la mesa del escritorio.

Sin mediar más palabra, Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun._

Se detuvo, y no volteó a mirarla, sintiéndose incapaz.

Un tortuoso minuto pasó antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Hasta mañana.

* * *

Él callaba.

* * *

Ella esperaba.

* * *

En el fondo ya lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando llegó al día siguiente, ella ya se encontraba con todo listo para la extracción de sangre. El ruedo de su bata de médico le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, abriéndose por el centro, mostrando un poco más de sus muslos torneados. Sasuke detuvo por más tiempo la mirada en ese lugar, luego la apartó, sintiéndose como un pervertido, o un desquiciado. Quizás ambos.

—Llegas temprano, Sasuke-kun—le sonrió Sakura, con su siempre amorosa sonrisa que guardaba únicamente para él; se encogió de hombros—. Por alguna razón lo presentía, así que ya está todo preparado.

Se acercó a la muchacha.

—Ah.

Sakura se adelantó un paso y acercó su rostro al suyo, tomándolo desprevenido. De haber sido otra persona, Sasuke la habría sujetado rudamente por el cuello, como mínimo. En cambio permaneció en silencio, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sakura.

—Te has lastimado—dijo ella en un murmullo y como para comprobar su punto, acercó una mano a su rostro y la posó en su mejilla—. Aquí.

Sasuke se había tensado como si de una vara de bambú se tratase, pero cuando sintió el chakra curativo de Sakura, tan cálido y tranquilizador, le fue imposible no relajarse hasta el punto de querer cerrar los ojos. Se permitió hacerlo, solo por esta vez, porque ella olía a flores y su aliento le rozaba la cara; y como la siguiera mirando a los ojos, estaba seguro que cometería algo estúpido. Otra vez.

—El entrenamiento—murmuró sin proponérselo—. Debí hacerme algún rasguño sin darme cuenta.

En su ensimismamiento, se preguntó si Sakura estaría sorprendida de que él le estuviera dando explicaciones. Él, sin duda, lo estaba.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun_.

Sasuke pasó saliva. Allí estaba de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. Volvía a estar sonrojada. Sakura apartó la mirada por instante, mas al siguiente volvió a posarla en sus ojos.

—Yo no necesito tocar a mis pacientes para curarlos—musitó, y su mirada viajó hacia sus labios. A Sasuke comenzó a latirle más rápido el corazón—. Lo que sucede es que me gusta mucho poder tocarte a ti.

Sasuke se habría vuelto masilla en sus manos allí mismo, pero entonces ella se apartó de él y regresó de vuelta a su escritorio.

—Es hora de tu chequeo, Sasuke-kun.

Y eso fue todo.

* * *

«Me gustas, Sasuke-kun», imagina su voz en sueños.

* * *

«¡Yo te amo tanto!»

* * *

«Gracias…»

* * *

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun_.

Otra vez.

—Sakura.

De nuevo.

—¿Te gustan las chicas? —hizo una breve pausa—Es que me lo pregunté el otro día.

Sasuke parpadeó, sin tener muy en claro si realmente había escuchado bien. Era difícil precisarlo cuando Sakura aún seguía mirándolo a los ojos, manteniendo la misma actitud imprudente que cuando era niña.

Quizás solo había escuchado mal.

—_Kami_. Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun, es un poco… No,_ muy_ vergonzoso para mí hacerte esta pregunta, pero de verdad necesito saber.

Por un pequeño instante, Sasuke sopesó la idea de estar en un genjustu. _Oh_. Quizás Naruto tenía algo que ver.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes, gustarte, _gustarte _las chicas. Ya sé que no te gustan muchas cosas, así que quería saber si las chicas entran en esa categoría—suspiró, estaba tan colorada como si llevara toda una tarde al sol—. Soy una chica, ya ves, y me gustas mucho, Sasuke-kun. Pero necesito tener claro a qué atenerme de ahora en adelante.

Parloteaba y parloteaba sin cesar, y la situación se tornaba cada vez más extraña.

—Sakur…

—¿De casualidad has besado a alguien más aparte de Naruto, Sasuke-kun?

A Sasuke se le contrajo el estómago, la cara se le puso tan blanca como el papel y los labios se le entreabrieron de la sorpresa. Sakura seguía mirándolo, _tan cerca_, con sus ojos verdes y brillantes, con algo más allá que el no supo descifrar del todo.

_«¡Lo sabe!»_

Aquella certeza le quitó el aliento. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. Esto no era un genjutsu realmente, ¿no? Ni Naruto estaba implicado en él, ¿verdad?

_No. _Por supuesto que no.

En ese momento, esa tarde, Sasuke hizo algo que como Uchiha, se arrepentiría de por vida: Se acobardó.

De una chica.

De Sakura.

Dio media vuelta sin decir nada e implorando al cielo para que a ella no se le ocurriera detenerlo con su súper fuerza, marchó de allí rápidamente.

* * *

_«¡Lo sabe!»_

* * *

_«¡Sakura lo sabe!»_

* * *

_«¡Sabe que la he besado!»_

* * *

Aquella noche apenas alcanzó a pegar ojo, y en lo poco que durmió se encontró sumergido en delirantes pesadillas con cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que lo miraban con decepción y asco todo el tiempo. Inmerso en la culpa, Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente vuelto un ovillo en la cama, con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sudando copiosamente.

Era casi como volver a sus años de búsqueda de redención, solo que diferente, porque Sakura era la única causante de sus remordimientos en esta ocasión, y por primera vez, Sasuke temió que no le perdonara. No luego de haberla mancillado de tal forma.

Se sentía tan despreciable.

—Vaya, Sasuke, qué sorpresa—le dijo el Sexto apenas irrumpió en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

El muchacho de hebras oscuras observó a Kakashi, su antiguo mentor mantenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio y la cabeza recargada en sus manos. A su lado, una taza humeante de té verde le acompañaba. Se preguntó cuándo demonios se quitaba la máscara para poder ingerir cualquier cosa.

—Debes enviarme a alguna misión.

—¿Debo?

Sasuke asintió, con aquella frialdad que solía caracterizarlo.

—Hace mucho que no me asignas una, y como shinobi reconocido por Konoha que me he vuelto, exijo que se disponga de mis habilidades ninja.

Kakashi no cambió la expresión, sin embargo sus ojos brillaron con cierta mofa.

—Siempre tan arrogante.

—Kakashi, no…—quería decirle algo como «No me toques los cojones», pero una parte de él reconocía que estaba delante de una figura respetada, así que dejó la frase sin concluir—. ¿Tienes alguna objeción a mi petición?

—Resulta gracioso que la llames de esa manera cuando a mí me ha sonado más a una orden.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Kakashi lo observó un par de segundos en silencio y luego suspiró, bajando las manos y posándolas sobre la mesa.

—No puedo enviarte de misión, Sasuke. Todas las misiones que están pendientes tienen una duración de dos semanas o más.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que al menos que desees que te asigne bajar gatos de los árboles, no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

—No estoy entendiendo—le miró contrariado.

El Hokage parpadeó un par de veces.

—Dentro de una semana Tsunade te colocará la prótesis, Sasuke, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

Un nudo se instaló en el estómago del Uchiha. La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No lo sabías—concluyó Kakashi, notándosele esta vez confuso—. Me extraña, puesto que ayer Tsunade se presentó aquí expresamente para decirme que no se me ocurriera mandarte de misión ya que estaba preparando todo lo necesario para colocarte la prótesis—llevó una mano tras su cabeza, alborotándose los cortos cabellos de su nuca, era un gesto que no había abandonado pese a los años—. También me dijo que Sakura se encargaría de darte la noticia. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

Sasuke se tensó ante sus últimas palabras. Muchas, _muchas_ cosas habían pasado. Era eso precisamente lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, lo que en primer lugar había logrado que se presentara en el despacho del Hokage para exigir una misión que lo mantuviera lejos de ella antes de terminar perdiendo la cabeza.

—Toma asiento, Sasuke—habló nuevamente Kakashi.

Él lo miró, interrogante.

—No te ves bien—dijo como toda respuesta.

Obedeció, caminando desganado hacia la silla más cercana y dejándose caer en ella.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te tiene así?

El muchacho, que mantenía la cabeza gacha con la vista sobre su regazo, negó en silencio.

—¿Acaso sucedió algo en las últimas horas? —siguió indagando el Hokage.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Kakashi hizo una mueca tras su máscara, qué chico más difícil. Rendido, decidió desviarse un poco del tema.

—Vale, vale. Entonces dime, ¿tienes idea de por qué Sakura…?

En el momento justo en que pronunciaba aquel nombre, Sasuke alzaba su única mano hacia su rostro, suspiraba y se apretaba el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Kakashi, en un primer momento desconcertado, lo miró con intriga, ya haciéndose una idea de cuál era el problema.

—Sakura—repitió.

—Yo… —comenzó Sasuke, en voz baja y contenida—. Ella… No para de… La culpa… ¡Y el maldito brazo…!

Balbuceaba, Kakashi advirtió, era una imagen tan surreal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke parecía bajar la guardia frente a él. Se le veía frustrado y confundido, como aquel niño de doce que conoció una vez, solo que sin el rencor por dentro. Era un poco entrañable.

—Debes decírselo, Sasuke—sentenció, pero su voz era suave y condescendiente—. Y no me refiero solo a lo del brazo.

* * *

«Al final la última palabra la tienes tú», le había dicho Kakashi, pero se refería a la decisión que tomaría respecto a la colocación de la prótesis. Sasuke por su parte sabía que en cuando al otro asunto, era Sakura la que tenía la última palabra; ella sería quien decidiera si continuaría estando a su lado o se negaría en rotundo a siquiera cruzar una mirada con él.

Sasuke se estremeció ante el pensamiento, la simple imagen conseguía crearle ansiedad y amenazaba con hacerlo flaquear en su resolución.

Se lo diría. Le contaría lo que hizo. Incluso por qué lo había hecho; siempre lo había sabido después de todo, es solo que se negaba a aceptarlo. Sakura merecía escuchar la verdad de su boca, aun si esta la hería profundamente. A ambos.

Vaciló frente a la entrada de su despacho aquella tarde. La puerta se encontraba medio abierta y esto lo hizo sentir inseguro. Con solo cruzarla…

—¿Piensas entrar?

Apretando la mandíbula, Sasuke sintió la abrumadora presencia de Sakura tras suyo. Se preguntó si estaría escondiendo su chakra a posta con el propósito de sorprenderlo. Sin esperar respuesta, la joven pasó a su lado y empujó suavemente la puerta para adentrarse en la habitación. Sasuke la siguió en silencio, cerrando tras ellos.

Sus ojos seguían sin encontrarse, y la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

—Creí que no vendrías, Sasuke-kun.

Le sorprendió su franqueza.

—Tengo un par de cosas que decirte—fue su contestación.

Sakura, quien le daba la espalda hasta ese momento, se dio media vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron finalmente y permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro en completo silencio por casi un minuto, entonces ella bajó los párpados y un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios.

—La prótesis, lo sé.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Toma asiento, Sasuke-kun.

Se sintió molesto, últimamente la gente parecía creer que tenía derecho de mandarlo a sentar cuando se les antojaba.

No le hizo caso y se mantuvo de pie en el mismo sitio. Sakura rodeó el escritorio hasta tomar asiento en su silla.

—Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Luces muy amenazante ahora mismo y necesito que te sientes para poder conversar de manera apropiada.

Aceptó a regañadientes, ubicándose frente a ella. Su única mano permanecía bien resguardada dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Él se tensó más si cabe. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Esperó a que bajara la guardia para comenzar a interrogarle? Sasuke se tomó un momento para recordarse que ella estaba en todo su derecho de exigir respuestas.

—Sakura, yo… —carraspeó, sintiéndose idiota—Aquella noche…

—¿De qué hablas?

Calló, parpadeando en su dirección como si se aclarara la vista.

—¿De qué hablas tú? —tanteó.

A Sakura se le escapó una risa, apoyó por completo la espalda contra el espaldar de la silla, notándosele repentinamente relajada.

—No sé qué esté pasando dentro de tu mente en estos instantes, Sasuke-kun, pero creo que no estamos precisamente en sintonía ahora mismo—hizo una pausa—. Hablo de la prótesis de tu brazo izquierdo, por supuesto. Y del hecho evidente de que no pareces muy contento con la idea de colocártelo.

Sasuke se vio envuelto en dudas: ¿Sakura en realidad no sabía nada? ¿Acaso él se había equivocado?, ¿había sido presa de su paranoica y retorcida mente?

—Mierda.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Sin importarle tenerla frente a él, Sasuke apartó la mirada, se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar el codo en su rodilla y se llevó la mano que tenía en el bolsillo hacia la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su cabello en un signo claro de frustración. Esto era jodidamente malo; si antes lo era, ahora peor. Después de intentar visualizar durante el resto de la mañana cómo se daría todo, no pensó que el panorama se tornaría de esta manera; se había consolado diciéndose que si Sakura tenía una remota idea de lo que había pasado, entonces todo sería más fácil de admitir. Por supuesto, jamás imaginó que en realidad ella no sabría nada, y el tener que comenzar desde cero sonaba desquiciador.

Soltó otra grosería por lo bajo. _Tan jodidamente malo_.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun_.

Sus ojos se alzaron, atraídos por el seductor tono de su voz. Ella sonreía, una mueca dulce y totalmente destructiva para sus propios nervios. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un par de toques en la puerta, esta se abrió un segundo después y por ella asomó la cabeza de una muchacha de cabello castaño con pinta de enfermera.

—Disculpe la intromisión, Sakura-san—dijo con voz muy firme.

Sasuke, quien se había incorporado rápidamente y vuelto a su actitud estoica, observó a la chica trotar hasta posarse a un lado de la pelirrosa e inclinarse para susurrar algo en su oído. Los ojos de Sakura se desviaron momentáneamente de vuelta a donde estaba él, y para su completo asombro, le guiñó un ojo. Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo tomárselo.

La muchacha se enderezó y apenas lanzándole una breve mirada, salió de allí rápidamente. Sakura se puso de pie.

—Surgió algo que debo tratar de inmediato, Sasuke-kun—lo miró con cara de circunstancias—. Lo siento mucho. Debo retirarme—hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar hacia la salida.

A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que quedarse quieto en su sitio, procesando todo lo que estaba pasando tan de repente.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun_—pronuncia ella antes de salir—. ¿Serías capaz de esperarme?

Cierra la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Y él está seguro que aquellas palabras tienen un trasfondo, uno bastante personal.

* * *

«¿Esperarías por mí así como lo hice yo por ti, Sasuke-kun?»

* * *

«¿Lo harías?»

* * *

—Sasuke… kun—musitó Sakura en la oscuridad.

Observó la figura del Uchiha desde su posición en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida. No se había querido hacer ilusiones, sabía que las probabilidades de que Sasuke continuara en su despacho a altas horas de la noche eran prácticamente nulas; no había posibilidades de que su orgulloso y arrogante carácter se lo permitiera. En realidad, era un poquito decepcionante.

Pero se había equivocado, sin embargo. Él seguía allí. Dormitaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Más importante todavía: La había estado esperando.

A Sakura le tomó un minuto entero recuperarse del shock inicial del significado que esta acción representaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que alguna cayera se pasó el dorso de la mano por su cara para enjugarlas. Su bata de médico colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, luego del trajín de ese día se vio liberada de la guardia de la madrugada. Eso estaba bien, pensó en un principio. Ahora, con Sasuke todavía en su despacho, no estaba tan segura. Sentía un poco de miedo de enfrentarle finalmente. Aquella falsa seguridad de antes se tambaleaba peligrosamente al verlo allí, con su único brazo sobre la mesa y su cabeza recargada sobre este; con los ojos cerrados y el hermoso semblante relajado.

Sakura se lamentó en silencio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo? No era justo, eso solo complicaba más su situación.

Cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano hacia su pecho, sobre su alocado corazón. _«Tranquila, tranquila»_, se dijo. Todo estaba bien. Era Sasuke, y Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, ya no buscaría lastimarla.

Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su escritorio. Con una parsimonia desquiciadora, colocó su bata de médico sobre el espaldar de la silla, tomándose su tiempo. Evitando adrede detener la mirada en el cuerpo cerca de ella por el momento, peinó sus rosados cabellos hacia atrás con sus manos para apartar mechones rebeldes y alisó su falda antes de proceder a sentarse en su cómoda silla, aquella de la que se encaprichó aquella vez cuando la vio en un escaparate en uno de sus días libres, corriendo a comprarla al momento siguiente. Justo una semana antes de que Sasuke regresara a Konoha.

Sakura suspiró, cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando por fin los abrió, los enfocó directamente en él. El amor de su vida. Aquel por el que había llorado infinidades de veces, por el que había sufrido más que nadie luego de su partida, pero por el que también se había hecho más fuerte. Sasuke Uchiha. Ese que finalmente había vuelto al lugar de donde nunca debió haberse marchado. Su hogar.

Al mirarle con detenimiento, algo consiguió llamarle la atención, y, luego de reponerse de su estupefacción, sonrió. Había encontrado el valor nuevamente.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun_—paladeó su nombre, una secuencia de sílabas siseantes que le hacía cosquillas en la lengua y le llenaba el estómago de mariposas embravecidas cada vez que las pronunciaba—. Yo tampoco he sido honesta contigo—comenzó, sus manos permanecían bien sujetas la una a la otra sobre su regazo—. Soy bastante sensible a tu chakra, ¿sabes? Y por alguna razón tú ya no te preocupas en ocultarlo cuando estás conmigo, y yo… Me desperté confusa de que estuvieras tan tarde en el hospital, pero cuando abrí mis ojos tú ya estabas aquí, tan cerca, y yo simplemente los volví a cerrar muy rápido, haciéndome la dormida—hizo una pausa para tomar aire, sus mejillas ardían como si se encontraran cerca de brasas—. Estaba tan feliz luego de que tú te atrevieras a hacer eso que hiciste—pasó saliva, terriblemente nerviosa—, la manera en que me acariciaste la cara y los labios y luego cuando me bes…—se interrumpió, haciendo un mohín—. Pero entonces al día siguiente cuando actuabas como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba confusa. Y molesta. Molesta conmigo por no haber reaccionado cuando debí hacerlo y molesta contigo porque no te dabas por enterado. Hasta llegué a creer que había sido un sueño—sonrió, una sonrisa llena de secretos femeninos—. Pero entonces Sasuke-kun comenzó a comportarse extraño en mi presencia, y eso me hizo sospechar, así que empecé a… uh… jugar un poco—cerró los ojos, avergonzada por el término que había utilizado—. Comencé a sonsacarte, cada día un poquito más, deseaba fervientemente que me confesaras lo que habías hecho, no yo restregártelo a la cara—dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe, como si se quitara un peso de encima. Así era en cierta manera.

Lo miró en silencio un rato más. Decidió acercar su mano a su cabello, acariciándolo sutilmente, apenas un pequeño roce que se podía considerar caricia.

—Fue un poco ingenuo de mi parte pensar así, porque ya llevaba semanas esperando que me dijeras que no estabas de acuerdo con la colocación de la prótesis y tampoco lo habías hecho. Y eso habría sido más fácil de confesar, a mi parecer.

Apartó la mano, dejándola caer laxa sobre la mesa, a un lado de su cabeza. Se inclinó entonces, apoyando el torso en la fría superficie dura y ubicando su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo, aplastando su mejilla contra el escritorio. Los ojos de Sasuke le devolvían la mirada, tan enigmáticos, y pese a que ella sabía que él estaba despierto y escuchando, no pudo evitar que su aliento se atorara brevemente en su garganta. La expresión de Sasuke era serena, imperturbable, como quien llega al final del camino y no le queda de otra que esperar. Y lo había hecho, esta vez él había esperado por ella, y aunque no había sido honesto, Sakura era demasiado buena como para no serlo con él.

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun_—parpadeó—. ¿Por qué me besaste aquella noche cuando creías que dormía?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por un rato más. Pese a no demostrarlo, el corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho, golpeando dolorosamente sus costillas. Jamás, en toda su vida, había estado tan emocionado. Una mezcla de miedo, euforia, felicidad y expectación. Y también, aunque le costara admitirlo, de ese sentimiento cálido y demasiado importante para él.

—Porque soy un cobarde—admitió entonces.

Eso. Era demasiado cobarde para demostrarle a Sakura lo mucho que le gustaba, toda ella, sus gestos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser. Demasiado cobarde como para ser un hombre y besarla de lleno en la boca delante de todos, incluso besarla estando ella consciente. De hecho era tan cobarde que una parte de él se había estado ilusionando todos esos meses con la expectativa de tener la prótesis para tomarla en brazos mientras le besaba la amplia y encantadora frente, y había callado a su consciencia, dejándole todo al destino, permitiéndose soñar despierto por horas y horas.

Un jodido cobarde apellidado Uchiha. Una contradicción en sí mismo.

—Pero me amas—susurró Sakura. No era una pregunta precisamente.

La mano que había entre ambos movió los dedos, un indicativo para Sasuke, quien alzó la suya propia y entrelazó los dedos con ella, sin dejar de mirarle los hermosos ojos. Sakura era preciosa.

—Así es—suspiró, rendido, a sus pies.

Y no hizo falta más que un beso. Allí, donde había ocurrido el primero.

* * *

—_Nee, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

—_Sakura._

* * *

—_Yo también te amo._

* * *

**FIN **


End file.
